deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frog
Frog is a character from the role-playing video game Chrono Trigger. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Greninja VS Frog' (Complete) *'Meta Knight vs. Frog' (Complete) *'Shovel Knight vs. Frog' (Complete) *Frog vs. Skippard Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 History Frog was born a regular human named "Glenn" in the Medieval era of Guardia. Though the target of bullying as a child, he became friends with Cyrus, a boy several years older than him. As they got older, Cyrus enlisted to become a knight of Guardia. Although Glenn had learned how to use a sword, and was better at using one than Cyrus, he felt that he would be unable to hurt others. Eventually, Cyrus would become a knight and Glenn became his squire. They went on various adventures together, defeating powerful foes such as the Frog King. Eventually, they set off to defeat the Fiendlord Magus, during which time Cyrus earned the sword Masamune from the spirits that guarded it. Ultimately though, Magus killed Cyrus in their confrontation, and in an act of spite, transformed Glenn into a froglike being. After his defeat and transformation, Frog continued to fight against the Fiends. However, as he felt responsible for Cyrus's death, he lived in isolation, despite his close friendship with the Queen Leene. It is at this point that Frog first encounters Crono and Marle. With the help of this group of time travellers, Frog was able to reach the Fiends' fortress, defeat their generals, and even Magus. He would join the party in their quest across time to defeat Lavos. Death Battle Info Equipment Frogs signature weapon is the broadsword Masamune. This weapon was forged by Melchior, the Guru of Life, using the mysterious mineral called Dreamstone, the twin spirits named Masa and Mune, and an infusion of Lavos's own energy via the Mammon Machine. Note that the Masamune's full power is not available to someone with too much internal strife or doubts. However, Frog was able to reach a state of being where he can use its full power. In Chrono Trigger,he fully powered Masamune has an attack rating of 200. This makes it the second most powerful weapon in the game, second only to another of Melchior's creations, the Rainbow katana. In contrast, a simple iron sword, which Frog uses before obtaining Masamune, has an attack rating of just 10. Frog can also be equipped with various pieces of armor, helmets, and accessories. Some of his best armor is the Nova Armor, which grants immunity to status ailments, and the Moon Armor, which grants a bit of extra Defense and resists magic. Magic and Abilities Feats Weaknesses Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Chrono Trigger Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Knight Category:Magic Users Category:Warrior Category:Home Console Characters Category:Healers Category:Time Travelers Category:Water Manipulator Category:Shield Users